Untitled
by School-Girl Lita
Summary: well, here goes nothing.. our first attempt at a fanfic.. R/R please


A/N -- This is a combined fic by two authors, Mako-chan Wolf (who's typing right now...) and   
  
School-Girl Lita, who is sitting over here in a blanket giving the story-line. Hope you like our   
  
efforts!! Please? Please and please again... Well, here we go! This is done in script format, so, if   
  
you want, you can gather up your friends and play it out!! Just so's ya know this is in the future,   
  
after Serena is engaged to Darien. BEWARE OF THE "LITTLE ONE"!! (c) Mako-chan Wolf and   
  
School-Girl Lita 2003  
  
Opening scene - Airport; awaiting the arrrival of Darien's "younger sister" (note the quotes... We   
  
DO have something planned that involves brainwashing... Hahahahahahah ::hiccup::   
  
hahahahahaha ::coughs violently:: Okay, remind us not to try that again...) Risa [ pronounced   
  
'reesa' ].  
  
Serena - So who are we looking for again?  
  
Lita - Don't lose any sleep over it. Darien knows.  
  
Raye - I can't believe you guys forgot already!!  
  
Ami - Now, Raye, It's not their fault. He DID tell us a week ago... :: picks up a book on 'long lost   
  
siblings' and begins to read ::  
  
Darien - :: jumps up behind Serena, scaring her; Serena trips and falls on him :: Ow. Maybe I   
  
shouldn't do that again... Serena, do me a favor and GET OFF!  
  
Serena - Oh, sorry. ::gets up and helps Darien up::  
  
Lita - Serena wanted to know who we were looking for.  
  
Darien - My sister Risa.  
  
Ami - Aren't you an only child?  
  
Darien - that's what I thought.... It looks like my new born sister was also in the car... I mean when   
  
it crashed, and luckly she survived too. That's what I was told when I got a call from her school in   
  
the States. I could've known that information a while ago... and how did she get there,   
  
anyways?????  
  
Ami - Maybe an adoption program?  
  
Darien - But she wasn't adopted. She grew up a orphan. I would have liked to see her grow up.   
  
Ah well...  
  
Michuru - But she's only thirteen right? You've got a few years before she starts drifting away...   
  
Ya know, like all other teenagers do?  
  
Haruka - Yup. Michuru's got a point there.   
  
In another part of the airport, Hotaru and Rini are in a deep conversation about the matters of life,   
  
specifically, when all of the attention gets taken away and given to some new kid from the states.  
  
Rini - ::sulking, crying slightly:: I want the attention back!  
  
Hotaru - You can't hog the spotlight, Rini. Darien is about to meet his sister for the first time.  
  
Rini - So?  
  
Hotaru - Well at least we get to still fight with them. She can't be a sailor scout, can she? I mean   
  
what are the odds of that?  
  
Back with the rest of the group -- PLANE ARRIVES!!   
  
Person over PA System -- Flight two-zero-three-six has just arrived.  
  
Mina - Isn't that Risa's flight?  
  
Darien - ::Checks piece of paper:: Yeah. OMG it is!! We've gotta get to the terminal! Hurry!!  
  
Lita -- Uh, Darien... Are you okay? I mean, they're unloading right over there. ::points to a door   
  
about three feet away::  
  
Raye - He's got problems.  
  
Serena - DOES NOT!  
  
Raye - Does too!  
  
Serena - Does not!!  
  
::a girl with pink-streaked blonde hair done up in odangos appears with Darien, smiling brightly::  
  
Risa - Hi. :: smiles, tilts head in effort to look kawaii (for you people who don't know, it's 'cute'.) ::  
  
Group(excluding Rini and Hotaru) - Hi!  
  
Rini and Hiotaru(feebly) - 'Lo....  
  
Risa - I'm Risa...::looks at Serena and stares hardly at her,shakes her head then starts to whine::   
  
She took MY hairstyle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena - What?! This is mine!!!!!!!!!!I have had it before...before you were even born!!!!!  
  
Risa - How do you know when I was born!!!!! And it's MY HAIRSTYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena and Risa(wailing at the same time) - DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rini - ::looks at Risa and stares:: You look oddly familiar.  
  
Risa - ::Gives Rini a blank face and stares back::...HI!  
  
Darien - Uhm Rini...Risa....  
  
Raye - :: whispers to Lita:: Those two look a lot alike...and alot like Serena too.  
  
Risa - ::Looks to Raye::No I don't....They look like me!  
  
::They all fall in an anime style, except for Risa, and Risa is standing, smiling::  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School-girl Lita -- THE END!!!!!! ::tune plays:: And that's our shooooooooooooooooooooow!!!!!!!  
  
Mako-chan Wolf -- Well, actually that's only the end of chapter one. If you want more, REVIEW   
  
PLEASE!! ::(on knees) begs for reviews:: PLEASE? 


End file.
